Songs featured on The Newsroom
In addition to the musical score composed by Thomas Newman and Alex Wurman for every episode, several songs have been featured on The Newsroom. Season 1 Episode 1 - "We Just Decided To" *No songs other than the episode's musical score were featured. Episode 2 - "News Night 2.0" *The following two songs are heard: :*'"Bubbly"' by Colbie Caillat - Starts during the staff's relaxation at the karaoke bar and Maggie and Don's breakup and ends when Will arrives at his apartment building. :*'"High and Dry"' by Radiohead - Starts when Will enters his apartment and plays during the staff's relaxation at the karaoke bar and Will's phone calls with Neal and then MacKenzie. The song closes as Will gazes upon the Statue of Liberty from the balcony of his apartment. Episode 3 - "The 112th Congress" *The following three songs are heard: :*'"Burning Love"' by Elvis Presley - Starts when MacKenzie leaves Charlie's office and through Will's news report montage. The song closes when Will signs off of his June 2, 2010 news report. :*'"Video"' by India.Arie - Starts when Neal and Jim discuss WikiLeaks and closes after Jim is saddened by Maggie and Don embracing. :*'"Temptation"' by Lucian Walker '''- Starts in karaoke bar when Neal and Jim discuss the relationship of Maggie and Don. Closes when Will is seen reporting the news, again. Episode 4 - "I'll Try to Fix You" *The following songs are heard: **"The Sound Of Sunshine"' by '''Michael Franti & Spearhead' **'"Late Night session"' by Ali Love **'"The Good Life"' by Hassahn Phenomenon **'"Raise Your Glass"' by P!nk ''' **"Da Ya Think I’m Sexy"' by '''Rod Stewart' (Lisa’s Ringtone) :*'"Fix You" '''by '''Coldplay '''throughout the final 7 minutes of the episode, where the news story about the shooting Gabrielle Giffords, an Arizona congresswoman, is being reported in. Episode 5 - "Amen" *The following songs are heard: **'"Hello"' by '''Lionel Richie' **'"Sooner or Later"' by ZaZa Episode 6 - "Bullies" *No songs other than the episode's musical score were featured. Episode 7 - "5/1" *The following songs are heard: **'"Zulu"' by KC Booker **'"Sunshine"' by Jonathan Edwards (Sung live by Will and Jim) **'"Gotta Get You Back"' by Taddy Porter **'"Frankenstein"' by The Edgar Winter Group (Played on Guitar Hero) **'"It’s Time To Get What You Want"' by Moving Picture Show **'"She’s a Pain"' by NagNagNag Episode 8 - "The Blackout Part I: Tragedy Porn" *The following songs are heard: **'"Saved"' by Bob Dylan Episode 9 - "The Blackout Part II: Mock Debate" *The following songs are heard: **''' Everybody Plays The Fool''' by 'The Main Ingredient '(Sung live in Hang Chews) **'"Red Red Wine"' by UB40 (Sung live in Hang Chews) **'"Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow"' by Amy Winehouse Episode 10 - "The Greater Fool" *The following songs are heard: **'"Baba O'Riley"' by The Who Season 2 Episode 1 - "First Thing We Do, Let’s Kill All the Lawyers" *The following songs are heard: **Will sings''' "Friday"' by' Rebecca Black during a break in the newscast **"Into the Mystic"' by '''Van Morrison' plays in Will's apartment when he is on the phone with Mac. **'"You Better You Bet" '''by '''The Who' plays through the final scenes and end credits. Episode 2 - "The Genoa Tip" *The following songs are heard: **'"Take it on the Run" by Hi Infidelity **'"Always on My Mind"' by Willie Nelson Episode 3 - "Willie Pete" *The following songs are heard: **'"What the World needs Now"''' by '''Burt Backarach (Instrumental Played Live) **'"Broken Wings"' by Mr. Mister Episode 4 - "Unintended Consequences" *"You Got It" by Roy Orbison playing in the background at the bar while Jim asks Taylor about "The Ranch" response Episode 5 - "News Night wil Will McAvoy" *No songs other than the episode's musical score were featured. Episode 6 - "One Step Too Many" *The following songs are heard: **'"So Long" '''by '''Thieving Irons' **'"Jesus is Just all right" by The Doobie Brothers **'"Can't get away (Bonus Track)" '''by' Rodriguez ' **'"Manhattan" by' Cat Power''' **"Open" by Rhye plays in the hotel room when Jim and Holly kiss **'"Fortune Teller"' by Calexico Episode 7 - "Red Team III" *No songs other than the episode's musical score were featured. Episode 8 - "Election Night Part I" *"Baby" by Natural Child Music plays in the background at Romney HQ as Hallie Skypes with Jim. Episode 9 - "Election Night Part II" *The following songs are heard: *"Not As Pretty" by The Sights. Jim & Hallie talking on the computer *"Derek's Blues" by Natural Child Music plays in the background while Hallie Skypes with Jim **''"Let my Love Open the Door''" ' by Luminate '(originally by Pete Townshend) Season 3 Episode 1 - "Boston" * No songs other than the episode's musical score were featured. Episode 2 - "Run" * No songs other than the episode's musical score were featured. Episode 3 - "Main Justice" * Gary sings "Anything Goes" by Cole Porter at the start of the episode. * Bob Zopp - Blue Notes Episode 4 - "Contempt" * The following songs are heard: ** "Ave Maria''"' ' by Katie Boeck''' Episode 5 - "Oh Shenandoah" * The following songs are heard: ** "Shenandoah" ' by Sissel' Episode 6 - "What Kind of Day has it been?" * following songs are heard: ** '"Eternal Father, Strong to Save" ** "That's How I Got to Memphis" by Tom T. Hall ** "That's How I Got to Memphis" (feat. Jeff Daniels, John Gallagher, Jr., Jared Prokop, Richie Cottrell & Chris Chalk) by The Newsroom Cast